


Light

by penguinpatrolerarmy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Nightmares, One Shot, small gore, yumikuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4511166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguinpatrolerarmy/pseuds/penguinpatrolerarmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was the small light in her everlasting darkness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light

By this point she was running as fast as her legs could take her. She couldn't believe this was happening, She didn't want to believe it. Yet, here she was: fleeing from someone who promised to keep her safe. The blonde then felt an abnormally large hand wrap around her form, lifting her off the ground. She turned herself so that she now faced Her. She was supposed to be her comrade, her ally... Her friend.

"Y-YMIR, STOP IT!" Christa shouted at the top of her lungs. The titan-shifter paused for a moment, as if to listen.

"Ymir, Don't do this." The girl pleaded, "You're better than this... Please." Tears were streaming down her face. She didn't want to be scared, she knew Ymir wouldn't do something like this.

But, then again: Ymir wasn't the one in control right now.

The titaness stared at the blonde in her hand. She watched as the girl helplessly tried to free herself from her grip. The same girl who accepted Ymir for who she was, even when the others saw nothing more than a cold-hearted ass. The same girl who always teased her when no one was looking. The same girl Ymir found herself crushing on during training.

And yet... she felt nothing.

Ymir brought the blonde up closer to her mouth, ignoring the endless wails and begs for her to quit. The giantess bit down, the crunching of bones echoing through the forest, the feeling of blood filling her mouth and dripping down her face, the satisfaction of eating after so long-

* * *

 

Ymir shot up in a cold sweat, quickly covering her mouth to muffle her pants and gasps. The brunette tried her best not to vomit. What the fuck just happened?

 _'It was just... a dream,'_ She told herself, _'don't get so worked up over it.'_ The tall girl attempted to calm herself down, but found herself unable to.

"Ymir? Are you okay?" ... That voice. The brunette looked towards the end of her bed. Christa had climbed up the ladder of their shared bunk, and was now staring at her. Ymir rubbed her eyes.

"I'm fine." She insisted, trying to hide her fear with annoyance.

"You don't sound fine..."

"So? Why do you care?"

"You were acting like you were afraid of something, and you don't normally seem scared of anything." The brunette sighed, looking at her hands rather than at her friend. The two stayed silent for a few moments.

"Hey, Christa. Do you find me... Harmful?"

"Harmful?"

"Like... Do you think I would try to hurt you, physically?"

"Ymir," The blonde chimed, "You can be a bit brash at times... But no, I don't think you would hurt anyone on purpose." The brunette didn't say anything in return.

"Well, If you're alright now, I'm going to go back to sleep." The sort girl began to climb down the ladder, only to have someone grab her wrist.

"Please stay..." Christa was in a small amount of shock. Ymir almost sounded desperate. And for a moment the blond was sure she saw fear in her eyes. The smaller climbed back up and laid down next to Ymir, pulling the bed sheets over both of them.

"G'night." She yawned, almost instantly falling asleep. Ymir slouched into her pillow, still not completely calm. She had to be careful. If she ever was found out. Christa wouldn't abandon her, she'd stay by her side even if it meant death. And that wasn' entirely a good thing.

_'What if, I lose control?'_

Ymir glanced at Christa, who was now cuddling into her (And deeply asleep no doubt.) She had to do everything she could to not be found out, to stay in control of her demon.

"I'm going to protect you... Your my small light in this everlasting darkness." Ymir whispered in the quietest way possible. She wrapped her arm around the blonde before falling asleep herself.

**Author's Note:**

> So, This is a re-write of something i wrote on FF.net. I felt like I didn't do it enough justice the first time so... Here.  
> Also its like 12 am. leave coments!!


End file.
